1. Field
The subject matter herein relates to printing and more particularly relates to flash printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical printer forms an image on a printing surface one digital pixel at a time or moving a printing head that prints multiple digital pixels at a time, often in a single row or line. Furthermore, the printing surface, such as a sheet of paper, and/or the printing head is moved so that the printing head may print digital pixels in other locations on the printing surface to form the image.
As a result, a typical printer includes high precision motors and moving parts to effectuate the movement necessary to produce the entire image. Such motors and parts may be costly and may increase the chance of mechanical malfunction.